The Nightmare Job
by Clan-099
Summary: Sakura Hunaro applies for a summer job working somewhere where she has never been while she works their she discovers many things can she handle her job along with her ignorant boss and her idiotic brother's ideas?


The Nightmare job

Chapter one- Getting Their

Summary: Sakura Hunaro applies for a summer job working somewhere where she has never been while she works their she discovers many things can she handle her job along with her ignorant boss and her idiotic brother's ideas?

Main Pairs: Sasuke.U / Sakura.H

Date: 26/06/2013

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Gazing out her window sat a pink haired girl she was continuously watching trees fly by as the cab continued to drive up this never ending old rode, Sakura was a student girl looking for a summer time job, luck had given Sakura a chance she had managed to of found a job working as a maid in a huge mansion, who she was working for Sakura would never know from her eyes he was just some rich bastard she had to work for an entire month. Suddenly the cab had came to a sudden stop almost throwing Sakura out of her seat "Here we are Ma'am" Sakura was confused there was nothing in sight, there were no buildings or any people there was just miles and miles of trees almost like a forest.

"You must have driven to the wrong place, there's nothing here?" Sakura said leaning a little closer to the cab driver "Nope, I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't go any further than this spot your going to have to walk the rest just keep you feet on this path and you will soon see it" Sakura shook her head she couldn't believe this, she paid good money for this cab to take her to her destination and he's not even going all the way! How outrageous "you've got to be kidding me, I'll double pay you to take me their" the man shook his head "not in a life time would I expect that, now Ma'am would you please hurry" Sakura moaned "you sir are the worst cab service that has ever been invented, consider this half of the tip". Chucking the money at the cab driver Sakura grabbed her two suitcases and her bag that were seated next to her and left the cab "rotten got damn driver, argh!" Sakura was pissed and annoyed she had to make a mental note to her boss about the lame cab service.

Fishing out her jacket from her bag she quickly placed it on her body it was cold outside and to top it off the winds where as strong as ever. Her entire hair was blowing in all sorts of directions, tugging her suitcases Sakura began to pull them up the dusty old rode "Here goes nothing" Sakura said, Sakura began to feel a little unsettled as she walked up this path the rode was beginning to disappear which frightened Sakura, but Sakura shrugged it off and continued to walk up the road, 'squash' looking down to her feet Sakura has just notice that she has just now walked into a deep mud puddle "Oh this is just marvellous!" Cried Sakura, she lifted her foot and began to shake it, "Great I've ruined one of my best pairs of boots!" Sakura could scream right about now, everything was going great until that bastard of a cab driver refused to take her to her destination. For the rest of her walking Sakura stomped her feet all the way there she was furious.

Approaching in front of her where two large black gates, Sakura didn't stop walking until she was right I front of them "All right genius how do I get in?" Looking around the area to find some sort of access to let herself in, Sakura came to realisation where she couldn't find anything "This place is just useless!" Slamming her hand on one of the gates it suddenly opened which stunned Sakura "who in the heck has large gates but doesn't keep them closed!" Honestly Sakura was beginning To regret coming here, she could of just easily gotten a job working in a food stand but she knew the pay wouldn't help her pay her fees for her future medic class, her pay working here is triple than anything she had applied for. Grabbing her bag and suitcases she then began to walk up to the large mansion "Hmm it looks even more bigger in person than in the pictures" Sakura said as she continued to stare at her surroundings, as she walked up the path sakura could see by her was black roses and other sorts of coloured plants that grew in the garden "This place has a good Gardner" Sakura said as she walked past all of the flowers.

Sakura sighed deeply as she finally made it to the door, knocking once Sakura waited for the door to be opened which it soon did, Sakura was greeted by a woman who didn't look that much older than her "Hello, you must be our new maid, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, my name is Hinata" Sakura smiled as she entered the room, taking a quick look around Sakura was stunned the place was remarkably beautiful inside, compared to it from the outside the inside of the house was even more extraordinary wonderful it was an old character. "yes I am, my name is Sakura Hunaro, forgive me but this place looks amazing" Hinata laughed "I'm glad you like it miss, we like to keep it looking nice for guests the outside gives it a good feature, it was masters orders to keep it this way and it has been since he has lived here" Sakura smiled again 'so does that mean I have to call him master?' Thought Sakura, "I'm sure your journey here was excellent?" Sakura bit her lip, she wouldn't say it was excellent it had its standards minus the walking and the god damn bastard of a driver "It was ok" Hinata smiled "you can leave your things here, one of the other servants will gladly take your things to your room, unfortunately master is busy at the moment and he does not like to be disturb when he is busy, he will be down shortly though, miss" Sakura nodded, she couldn't wait to meet everybody, her travel here wasn't the best but she was soon getting over it "so, when do I start working?".

Hinata had led Sakura into the kitchen and had handed her some food "Here, it's pasta, I'm Afraid that this is all we can give you for tonight" Sakura nodded, she had taken the bowl of pasta and began to eat it "Its perfect" said Sakura, it's true it was the pasta had some great sweet taste added to it, she seem to enjoy it. "before we begin talking about your work I have been told to give you the rules of the house" Sakura nodded as she began to eat more of her pasta, "Master, does not like it when guest enter his room without permission unless you have a reason to be in their then he will accept it" Sakura cocked her eye brow up, but then she began to eat another mouthful of pasta "you cannot leave the mansion without permission, you can only leave with permission and to have someone with you from the household" Sakura tilted her head "even on weekends?" Hinata nodded "Master is very strict for whoever wants to leave the house to go into town" Sakura nodded, that's odd on her way here she didn't see any towns nearby "is their anymore rules?" Asked Sakura as she placed down her bowel and fork "Oh yes there is one more, out back in the garden at the far end is a grave yard, that grave yard is forbidden for you to enter, you must never step foot near it" Sakura gulped, this house has its own grave yard! What kind of a place is this "Ok so no leaving the house without permission and with someone, No entering the 'masters' bedroom without a reason and No visiting the grave yard, ok I have it noted in my head" Hinata laughed, "come, let me show you to your room, it's ready now" Sakura stood up from her chair and followed Hinata.

When Sakura had entered her room The first thing she saw was the huge double bed that was placed in the middle of the room "Well this should be interesting" Sakura said as she began to roam around her room she had found that all of her clothes had been placed and organised in draws, "Hmm, think I'm going to take a shower" Sakura said merely to herself, Grabbing a spare towel from the rack Sakura walked into the bathroom. Sakura then turned on the taps and stepped into the hot steaming shower where she then allowed the water to completely soak her body. Sakura's shower wasn't exactly a long shower she was in and out within ten minutes she had quickly blow dried and then brushed her hair making sure it was all neat and tidy Sakura grabbed her spare clothes from her wardrobe, she grabbed a simple pair of blue jeans and a black vest top.

Exiting her room Sakura decided that she would investigate the house; surely she was allowed to have her own personal tour she was going to be living here for the next month, shutting her bedroom door sakura picking up her pace and walked down the hallway. 'So I'm on the second floor' thought Sakura as she walked down the huge stairs, in front of the two main large doors was a huge chandelier that hanged from the wall, turning to her left Sakura had found herself in a room, which she assumes is the living room or dining room. The room was empty but Sakura had notice that their where a couple of glasses on the table half filed with red wine, Sakura bit her lip hard red wine was one of sakura's many favourite alcoholic drinks that she enjoyed drinking. Avoiding it well Sakura walked past the drinks to where she then found another door "How many god damn doors are there in this place!" Sakura said to herself as she opened the door her eyes went wide "I take that back, this is amazing" walking in further so she could get a better look around she gathered that this room was to be the library.

Sakura adored books she found every book fascinating to read in her spare time with nothing to do Sakura would grab a book and chill with a glass of red wine she found it relaxing and quiet, when she read books there was no one there to bother her which is what she also liked because then she could get really into a book and not put it down till it was finished, Sakura could read many books in just one day and remember the knowledge of each book. Her favourite books she enjoyed to read was medical knowledge and about the human body, Sakura hopes that one day she can become a medic nurse and work in a hospital, saving people and carrying for others is what she enjoined most in the world.

Walking over to one area of the library Sakura grabbed out one book it happened to be a romance novel from what it was about Sakura has never read it but it seemed to be interesting opening the book she began to read the first page "I should really be guiding myself around this place" Sakura said, " you have any other day to do that" Sakura gasped and then she had dropped the book onto her foot "Ouch!" Sakura bent down and grabbed the fallen book that flipped out of her hands "Who are you?" Asked Sakura as she placed the book on the chair she turned her attention to the boy who stood in front of hair and was dressed formally "Your boss" sakura's mouth fell wide open, he was her boss! He's so young, so good looking! "Y-you're my boss!" sakura sputtered, The boy nodded and said "Yes my name is sasuke uchiha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I would of seen you earlier but I was busy" Sakura's attention was focused on his onyx eyes, they suited him well his look was attractive and hot, how will she manage to cope with a boss like him lurking around the house "Sakura" the sound of her name being called had bought her back into reality "you know my name?" Sakura mentally cursed herself, "yes as a matter of fact I do, I know all of my employees names" Sakura blushed deeply she has now just humiliated herself right in front of her hot boss.

leaning her body against the chair she had just placed her book on Sakura began to feel nervous his eyes where staring straight at her "C-can I get you anything?" Sakura asked, after all she was working for him and she was his maid she had to ask him something to get him from staring straight at her "Hn, No" was all he said, he began to walk towards the door but before he left he said "Enjoy working here" Sakura was left standing their alone in the room, what did he mean by that?! it wasn't long before she felt her pocket vibrate as it continued to ring. Taking her phone out of her back pocket Sakura had answered her call with out reading the caller Id "Hey sis" Sakura sighed deeply into the phone "What do you want!" Sakura said as she sat herself down in the chair "Well! Arnt you in a sassy mood" Sakura rolled her eyes "What do you want sai, your all ready bugging me" Sakura moaned when she heard him chuckle through the phone "Can't a brother not come a visit his sister at work, I hear your a maid now as soon as mum told me I had to come and visit you working" sakura's eyes went wide "Your on your way here?" Sakura said, their was a pause but then sai said "Yes, I would of phoned earlier but I couldn't find my phone I'm currently sitting in the back of an old cab as we speak" Sakura bit her lip, she wonders if that the cab driver would drive him all the way up the rode, "Ok so where do you plan on staying?" sakura said as she then waited for an answer "Well... I have one particular place in mind" sakura gasped and then yelled down the phone "You are seriously not going to ask me if you can stay here for tonight!" she heard him chuckle which made her growl down the phone "Come on ugly I need a place, and besides its just for tonight, and then ill leave tomorrow late afternoon" Sakura sighed, she couldn't allow him to stay for the night it would make her look bad on her first day of work, she hasn't even started work!

"Sai you cant stay" sakura said feeling guilty slightly but she wouldn't allow it not on her first night, knowing sai he would just make a fool and humiliate her even more, "All right fine, ill find a hotel, but ill come and see you in the morning" Sakura smiled through the phone, sakura bit her lip before she said her goodbyes. putting her phone back in her lap sakura pushed herself up from her chair and walked out of the library, like her boss said she could always continue her personal tour tomorrow during her first official shift, sakura wonders what mysteries she will find working in this house, strangely enough she is all ready starting to feel like its a new home, walking up the stairs sakura began to make her way to her room it was getting late and she was tired her trip from today has made her completely shattered she needed rest and to think of things that she was going to do tomorrow.

opening her door Sakura strolled into her room she stripped her clothes off and walked over to her wardrobe where she then put on a black silk nightgown, sakura then walked over to her double bed she smirked to herself before she lifted up the bed sheet covers and climbed in, before drifting off to sleep sakura laid their for a few minutes her mind then drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Upstairs in the main room..

"Sir, she's here now what do you plan on doing? she soon will find out your plan?" said a boy who had his back leaning against the wall, "She will be fine here for tonight, I want no one to disturb her she is allowed to do as she pleases, I want you all to listen she is my concern none of yours, how ever I want her watched she can never leave this place the town is the furthest she goes" sasuke said "sasuke, you've got one heck of a death wish coming your way, ill do anything to make sure that stays protected, but what hopes are their for her to say that she will listen and obey to you, she's not like other girls I can tell already she's going to be feisty" sasuke smirked and stared at Naruto "Feisty is what I like, she's strong. besides she will listen, even if I have to make her" silence fell into the room as then every household member had disappeared within a flash of seconds, apart from sasuke whom remained still, bending down slightly sasuke opened up a draw and pulled out a box he then opened it which then revealed a heart shaped diamond neck less he held the neck less in his hands before he placed it back in the box.

TBC-

* * *

Review please (Love you all!)- Hope you enjoy it all, more to come, will update when I can-please don't hate me if this is short ill try and make my chapters longer :)


End file.
